My Life as a Kid Meme
Plot Evan was Green Thumb and destroying a large yellow box that a ship was about to crash into. He shapeshifted into a large green sword, then sliced through the box. Explosives flew into the air. Evan shapeshifted into nyan cat and flew to the explosives, then moved them through space into a black hole. (Evan): Why is my body made of bread? Evan flew back and shapeshifted back. He reverted back, and then a portal opened beside him. Weegee grabbed him and pulled him in. Theme song! Evan was flying backwards through nyan cat space. He landed inside a white place, then the place started fading gray. (Evan): Where am I? The Weegee teleporteed away, and then another Weegee appeared. The Weegee transformed into a Meme. (Evan): Who are you? (Meme): My name is Funni. You have been chosen to go to Meme Training School. (Evan): I don't want to! I'm not even a meme! (Funni): Then I guess we will have to fix that. Funni took a yellow circle from his body and threw it at Evan. The yellow circle and Evan combined, and Evan now had a banana head. (Evan): What did you do to me? (Funni): Narrator, don't call him Evan anymore. Call him Memevan. (Narrator): Okay. (Memevan): Hey! I don't like being called Memevan! Call me Evan! (Narrator): Okay. (Evan): Yay. (Funni): Memevan! (Narrator): Okay. (Memevan): No! Evan! (Narrator): Okay. (Evan): Yay! (Funni): Memevan! (Narrator): Ok! (Memevan): Ev- Funni shot a LAZOR from his mouth and destroyed the narrator. (Memevan): Now the story is out of place! The story fell out of place. I can't type anymore in the plot, so I will do it in the trivia. Trivia *(Memevan): Yay! Hey, wait! There are bullets now! *(Funni): Who cares? You are going to Meme Training School! *Some nyan cats carried him through nyan cat space and landed at Meme Training School. They flew back to nyan cat space. *(Memevan): I guess I have to enter. *Memevan went inside Meme Training School. He went to homeroom class. The teacher was a female LOLcat named Takethis. *(Takethis): Please welcome our new student, Bananahead! *(Memevan): No, it's Evan. *(Narrator): Actually it's Memevan. *(Memevan): I thought you died! *(Trivianator): Then now I am Trivianator! *(Takethis): Memevan, please learn the students of the class. There is Gandhi the Staffsticker, Sam the FLAGGGGGG, and Coniglietto the rabbit. *(Coniglietto): Rabbits are memes too! *(Memevan): Well, that's a small group. *(Trivianator): I made it small so that the episode wouldn't be confusing. *(Memevan): Are you a major character in the episode now? *(Trivianator): Sure, why not. *(Takethis): Okay, we have had enough homeroom time today. Now, go to Break the Fourth Wall class! *The memes went to Break the Fourth Wall class. The teacher was a Shoop da Whoop named MANYLAZORZ. *(MANYLAZORZ): I'M FIRIN MAH LAZOR! *MANYLAZORS shot a LAZOR that covered the class in green flames. *(Memevan): Aaaahhhh! *Memevan ran to the back of the class, and fell through a square. He fell out of the TV. *(Memevan): What the- *MANYLAZORS came out of the TV too. *(MANYLAZORS): THE SQUARE YOU RAN INTO WAS A MACHINE THAT LET YOU LEAP OUT OF THE TV. *MANYLAZORS ate Memevan and carried him back into the TV. MANYLAZORS spat out Memevan. *(MANYLAZORS): THAT'S AN EXAMPLE OF BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. BYE! *The memes went out. *(Gandhi): Hey, the readers don't know my appearance! Or Sam or Coniglettio! *(Memevan): Coniglettio looks like a plain bunny. *(Gandhi): That's the narrator's job. *(Memevan): You want me to be the narrator? Okay! *Memevan jumped up off the screen. *(Trivianator): Hey! I'm the narrator! *(Memevan): No, you're the trivianator. *(Trivianator): Who cares? *Trivianator and Memevan started fighting. Hey wait, if both Trivianator and Memevan are fighting, who is typing this? *(Memevan): Ultimatehero is. *Oh. Okay. *Memevan and Trivianator started fighting again. Trivianator shot a trivia beam that knocked Memevan back down. *(Memevan): Darnit. *(Trivianator): Gandhi looks sort of like a monkey/human with a staff and torn orange clothing. Sam looks sorta like Uncle Sam and likes to say- *(Sam): Say uncle! *(Memevan): I need to get out of here. *(Sam): You do? Just jump into that door! *Sam pointed at a door. *(Memevan): Okay. Thanks. *Memevan walked up to the door and opened it. He jumped into it, and flew through nyan cat space. *(Memevan): Darnit. *Memevan landed at Caecus and Ray's battle scene. Caecus looked like a Vulpimancer covered in donuts, and Ray looked like a waffle monster. *(Memevan): Caecus and Ray? What are you doing here? *(Caecus): When you traveled through nyan cat space, you altered us so we were memes. *(Ray): Yeah. *(Memevan): You can talk? *(Ray): Of course we can talk. We are a Chroman and Usyligian Ulysigian Usilizagillian whatever his species is. We just don't. *(Caecus): I'll take you back. *Caecus ran through Evan, and knocked him back into nyan cat space. He traveled backwards back to Meme Training School. *(Gandhi): Wrong door? Try that one. *Gandhi pointed his staff at a door, but the door shot a laser at it and destroyed it. *(Memevan): Oh no! *(Gandhi): Don't worry. Something weird will happen. *The screen went through the door, and it showed Kevin flying Rocket like a kite. Some lightning struck Rocket, and it traveled down to Kevin and shocked him. An Omnitrix appeared on his arm. He slammed it down and turned into Evan, who made a clone. The clone was Kevin. *(Kevin): What alien was that? *(Funni): Who cares? You are still not a meme, and I will fight you! *Kevin absorbed the ground, then made mace hands and started hitting Funni. Funni teleported around, and shot a LAZOR at Kevin and knocked him down. Rocket wrapped around Funni and squeezed tight, but Funni saw a rainbow in the sky and made a hand from it, and slid Rocket off. *(Kevin): Evan! Turn into a weird alien to fight Funni! *(Evan): Well Omi said that most of my aliens are weird, so I will go with..... *Evan transformed. *(Evan): .........Carton! *Evan transformed into liquid and slithered around Funni, who tried to shoot cheeseburgers at him. He kept missing, then Evan made clouds heavy and they fell on Funni. Funni teleported behind Evan, and had a tree monster with him. *(Evan): Hey, I got an idea. *Evan kept rolling at Funni, who kept teleporting around. He kept rolling around, and Funni teleported again. Funni didn't appear around there. He had teleported into someone's backpack. *(Funni): No! *(Trivianator): Okay, I will turn into the narrator again. (Evan): Yay! (Trivianator): And now time for Caecus and Ray. (Evan): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's All a Random Ray was asleep. He was dreaming about random stuff. Then, he woke up and got an idea. He cooked a giant donut, then ran in it. He got banana guns and rolled after Caecus. Caecus ran, and Ray chased him in the donut while shooting banana peels. Caecus ran around the banana peels. Ray slipped on the banana peels and got trapped under the donut. Later, there was a tall pole. At the top, there were two cherries put together to form a mouth shape. Caecus was inside the mouth shape with a cat cannon. There was a cheeseburger at the bottom of the pole, which Caecus ran to and ate. Then, Ray shot cats at Caecus. Caecus ran. Ray kept shooting cats until Caecus was out of his range. The cannon turned around and shot a cat which knocked Ray down. Ray bought a large bag at a random store, then got everything out. Then, he got out a metallic exoskeleton carseat. He put all of the random stuff on the carseat, then sat on it. It formed a monster piloted by Ray, Randomtron. Caecus ran past Randomtron. Randomtron chased him, while shooting random stuff. Caecus ran up Randomtron and shocked Ray, and Randomtron fell down. Caecus dug up a cheeseburger from Randomtron and ate it. *Nyan cat space is often used as a joke in this episode. *(Evan): Hey, why is this here? *Well, it is under Trivia. *(Evan): Good point. Hey, where's Trivianator? *I gave him a break off. *The screen cuts to Hawaii, where Trivianator is hula dancing. *(Trivianator): I love Hawaii. *A Shoop da Whoop rose out of the ocean. *(Shoop da Whoop): THIS ISN'T HAWAII. THIS IS SHOOPDAWHOOPWAII! *(Trivianator): But this is Honolulu! *(Shoop da Whoop): IT'S NOT HONOLULU. IT'S I'MFIRINMAHLAZORLULU! *(Trivianator): Why is it called that? *(Shoop da Whoop): I'M FIRIN MAH LAZOR! *Shoop da Whoop shot a LAZOR at the trivianator, burning him. Category:Episodes Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Ultimatehero